Beyond Darkness and Dreams
by Rea3
Summary: On a mansion long time ago, a woman was killed by her husband. Now, a nosy reporter has come to write about the event, but will she be scared away? Chloe/Lex


Beyond Darkness and Dreams  
  
   
  
Disclaimer: Smalville is not mine. If it was, Chloe would be stripping of Lex's clothes.  
  
Rating: PG- 13 for now  
  
Authour's not: Feedback keeps me writing.  
  
   
  
1878 - Silent Mansion Grove  
  
In the dark silent night, the full moon was shining brightly in the midnight sky, lighting an area on a quiet mansion which no one dared to enter. No sound from this quiet mansion was heard, only the sounds of the faint whispers of the wind. The wind had also swept a can clinking and clattering against the concrete ground, rolling past the iron gate before the huge house.  
  
The mansion was plunged into complete silence until sobs of a young lady filled up the rooms.  
  
She sat curled up in a corner on the floor rocking back and forth, her whole body filled with fear.  
  
His footsteps echoed loudly in her head, making her heart beat faster and faster. The door to her room opened slowly and a tall stepped in. His eyes was covered with shades, his nose was narrow and rugged. He opened his mouth to speak but shook his head instead. She clutched her hands on her breast, studying his expressions closely. She had always figured out what he was thinking by just looking at him, but now she was lost and confused. Was he mad? It wouldn't surprise her if he was mad. She had betrayed him the worst possible way.  
  
"Why did you do it Anna?" he asked her silently.  
  
Anna pulled herself up and moved her face to face his.  
  
"I didn't mean for it to happen Edward. We are in love." She stared down at her naked feet, trying to figure out a way to telling him the truth without causing him any pain, but it was already to late.  
  
"We tried to tell you the truth, but we were afraid that we'd hurt you and….," her voice trailed off as she heard a soft knock on the door. A handsome man stepped in carrying his hat in his hands.  
  
"I told you to never step into this mansion again," Edward shouted loudly making his way towards the young man. He stopped in front of him, his eyes filled with disgust and hatred.  
  
"Leave right now, before I do something I will regret."  
  
The young man shifted uncomfortably and pushing his brother to the side. He walked slowly towards Anna as she was reaching out her hands.  
  
"How dare you show yourselves together in my house?" Edward yelled and parted the two lovers.  
  
"Why?," he cried out as he stood face to face with his brother and his wife.  
  
Anna's face turned pale and she hid herself behind her husband's lover and brother.  
  
"Because we love each other Edward," John stated loudly. "That's why."  
  
Edward's face turned red as clutched his fists tightly. He wasn't going to let them be together, he wasn't going to let them play him for a fool. If he couldn't have her, nobody could. In complete anger, he drew out a knife from his jacket and pointed it at them.  
  
Anna's scream was heard through all the rooms in the house as Edward killed her lover in front of her. Blood crossed the room and landed on her face. She stopped screaming now. Instead she was crying and pleading for Edward to stop but it was to late. John's laid across the floor covered in blood. She ran to him and looked him in the eyes.  
  
"John, please don't leave me," she sobbed loudly. His cold hands reached for her face. He stroke his fingers gently across her chin.  
  
"I love you," he whispered.  
  
"And I love you." She bend down and kissed his lips softly. "I will forever love you John Williams Huge."  
  
He smiled softly at her before he closed his eyes and drifted slowly into sleep.  
  
"Goodbye," she said and wiped away her tears. She rose off the floor and faced her husband. His face was pale now, and eyes red.  
  
His eyes filled with anger, he looked at me.  
  
"No other man can touch you. You are mine and only mine Anna," he laughed bitterly.  
  
Anna gazed at her lover lifeless body.  
  
"Edward, let me go. Set me free," she begged.  
  
A smile formed itself across his face, eyes lightning up.  
  
"I will set you free Anna, I will let you go," he smiled as he ran towards her, grabbing her by the hair and pulling the knife towards her. With an enormous force, he stabbed her over and over until her body fell to the floor bleeding to death.  
  
Present day  
  
"Ma'am we're here," the taxi driver said as he parked the car in front of an iron gate.  
  
The person seated in the car looked up from her book. She was an unattractive looking blond. Her hair was pulled up into a bun, her glasses hung low on her nose and she looked much older than her age.  
  
"Um, thank you for the ride," she said as she handed him the money she owed.  
  
"Thank you miss, but be careful," the taxi driver said, giving her a look of fear and uncertainty.  
  
She stepped out and turned to face the gigantic mansion that stood before her. There was a thick mist surrounding the whole area. The smell of dirt and grass filled her lungs as she strode up towards the iron gate. The mansion wasn't clear to her view due to the dark trees and fog. To her, it looked like a structure built a long time ago, probably around the nineteenth century. The building was four stories high. At the top of the mansion was a small glass window distinguishing itself from all the other windows. For some strange reason, she could feel someone watching her, eyeing her every move. Taking her gaze away from the window, she glanced back down the road. The taxi was no longer in sight.  
  
All was quiet, too quiet she thought turning back to the mansion only seeing someone standing before her, glaring straight at her. Frightened by his sudden appearance managed to muffle out,  
  
"Hi, I'm Chloe Sullivan."  
  
"I know," the man said dryly. "Mrs. Hawk is expecting you inside."  
  
"Oh," she smiled pushing her glasses up. 


End file.
